


Shellshocked

by isitandwonder



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, First Kiss, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Pining, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:09:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isitandwonder/pseuds/isitandwonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John finally got off with Sarah. But apparently Sherlock likes to watch. And John doesn't mind - at all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shellshocked

**Shellshocked**

  


"Shh, my landlady," John whispered, as he and Sarah stumbled through the frontdoor of 221b. 

Sarah giggeled.

"What?", he asked.

"It's like I'm fourteen again, sneeking inside my home after Jimmy Tomlinson from next door took me to the cinema. We had quiet a snog at the porch, but I was just so terrified my mum and dad would catch us", Sarah laughed at the memory.

"Now did you?"

"Oh, yes, he fumbled with my tits and actually tried to get into my knickers."

"Did he succeed?"

Sarah shot John a look. "What do you think?"

"I think you were a very naughty girl."

"How dare you, Doctor Watson!", she shoved his upper arm and was overcome by a giggling fit again.

"Shh!", John tried to hush her again. She was a little tipsy, to say the least. At last they had managed to go on a proper date. No texts from Sherlock, no calls from Lestrade, and no black cars pulling up silently on the curb to take John to wahtever location Mycroft Holmes wanted mysteriously to meet him. Instead it had been dinner first, than a very arty film at an independent cinema (just for John to show of his sophistication) and after that - drinks! Perhaps one to much on Johns side, but Sarah insisted and, well, he had to man up with some dutch courage.

Now John managed to guide Sarah up the 17 steps from the downstairs hall to his flat - well, actually _their_ flat - but John wanted, at this very moment at least - to avoid thinking about his flatshare, or his insane, mad, infuriating flatmate, more precisely.

For once, he had succeeded in spending a whole evening with an attractive woman without Sherlock interveening one way or another. No summons to crime scenes or urgent calls for help ("Could I borrow your phone?"), and Sherlock didn't show up either at the restaurant nor at the cinema or pub.

John was realy hoping to get off with Sarah tonight.

He tried to open the door to his flat - ok, _their_ flat - as quiet as possible. But, to be honest, he had had a few pints, and the bloody lock seemed to move at every attempt to insert the key, so, fucking hell, he just might have made some noise.

But at last, the door swung open - it hit the wall, but sod it - and John and Sarah stumbled into the dark sitting room. He closed the door behind them, and Sarah suddenly pressed him against the wall next to it and breathed into his ear: "Finally!", before starting to snog John in earnest.

Her lips were very demanding, and John did not get off properly for at least 18 month, so he could not be blamed for just going for it. He opened his mouth and welcomed the intrusion of her slick tongue. She got quite passionate quickly, moaning into his mouth and sucking at his bottom lip. John grabbed her arse with one hand, sliding the other one up under her thight blouse. When he cupped one of her breasts with his palm, Sarah pressed her crotch very demanding against his thigh and started to rub herself against him.

John got hard instantly.

"Shall I be realy naughty, would you like that, Doctor Watson?", Sarah breathed against his jaw, biting him softly.

"Oh, god, yes, please!"

Sarah sank down on her knees and opened his fly. He hissed when she took his cock into her mouth and started sucking him.

John was just about to close his eyes and start to enjoy his first proper blow job since he got back from Afghanistan, when he cought a movement at the corner of his eye.

The living room was nearly dark, the only light streaming in from the lanterns outside. They provided a faint orange glow.

Sarah was occupied sucking his cock quite enthusiastically, so John could allow himself to let his eye wander across the living room. And then he saw Sherlock, sprawled on the couch as usual - but wait, no!

Sherlock was lying in the darkness, looking intensly at Sarah performing oral sex on John Watson. Johns eyes met his - if this was possible in the semi-darkness - and their eyes locked.

John watched Sherlocks pale face break into a sly smile, and than Sherlocks hand went very slowly but quite determind inside his pyjama bottoms. His smile changed from slightly flirtatious to nearly wicked as his left hand pushed up his t-shirt and his long slender fingers started to roam his white skin, finally settling on his left nipple. He never took his eyes from John as he started to stroke himlself very obviously.

Johns breath stuttered. He moaned.

Sarah took that as encouragement. She started to work his cock in earnest, trying to take him in to the hilt. John clenched his fingers in her long blond hair and started to fuck her mouth with deep thrusts, all the while watching Sherlock watching them.

Sarah made some muffled noises, spit drooling down her chin, but John was too far gone to mind or care. He watched Sherlock stroking himslef unashamed, licking his plush bottom lip and pinching one of his nipples.

Suddenly, John felt close - too close, to be honest - and he started to come without warning to Sarah, right into her mouth and down ger throad. When she realised what was happening, she managed to free her head an let her mouth slip off Johns prick, leaving him to shoot his load over her shoulder.

Sherlock bit the palm of his left hand, furriously stroking his dick with his right hand, and finally coming, making just the smallest muffled sound, his eyes on John all the time. John watched him climaxing, shivering all over.

Sarah rose to her feet again. "You should warn me! Do you have no sense for decency?" She sounded a bit put out.  


"I'm sorry", John replied breathless, " I just got carried away."

Sherlock smirked.

"Oh, you horny stallion", Sarah exclaimed. She slapped John playfully on the cheek and went to the bathroom. "Pour me a drink, will you, and then we might continue round two in your bedroom."

John finally broke eyecontact with Sherlock and let his head fall back against the wall. When his breathing slowed after about half a minute, he headed for the fridge. He openend it and looked for something drinkable beneath the bodyparts and take away leftovers stored in there. When he managed to locate a bottle of Sambuca he took it out to pour some shots. But as he turned around to get the glasses, he discovered Sherlock standing right behind him. As often, John just accepted Sherlock invading his personal space - in fact, he longed for it.

Sherlock stared at John intensly. John was unable to breath, not least speak. He just marveled at Sherlocks beautifull pale green-blue eyes, pupils still blown wide, cheeks flushed. Suddenly John understood why poets wrote about drowning in someones eyes.

They stared at each other for a long moment. Time seemed to stand still in their crowded kitchen, lit too brightly by the neon lights over the counter. Than Sherlock leaned in just a bit more, and his lips meerly brushed over Johns ever so slightly. "I would have swallowed", he whispered, just an inch away from Johns mouth, and then he was gone with a dramaitc swirl of silky blue dressing gown.

John just stood in in front of the open fridge - kind of shellshocked. Than Sarah rushed back into the kitchen.

"Sambuca, well...", she kind of purred, "how lovely!" And she knocked back her shot without quavering. John followed suit. He desperatly needed a drink - as far as he was concerned, he did just have had sex with Sherlock Holmes.

  



End file.
